Night on Cape Suzette
Soon, Jack had sent Nick and Judy on their ways towards Cape Suzette. The agent couple had planned to infiltrate a local black market meeting there in two days, but before that, they had time to find a hotel in the city and even have some free time there together too. Jack wasn´t with them on the trip, but stayed in contact with the rabbit and her fox boyfriend by her phone. Tilly also promised to call them if she found out something. Both of them even gave a few contacts on the city they were on good terms with, like the staff of Higher for Hire, a small but brave delivery service. This occasion excited both Nick and Judy greatly. Not just because of the mission, but the fact that they had time to spend together before that in Cape Suzette. A vacation and a mission in the same package, so to speak. Nick was happy that he got once again a chance to be with the rabbit he loved. Because it was more than just a partnership, he always wanted to be as close to Judy as possible. She was the mammal that mattered to him the most after all. Through the bustling streets of the harbor city on the island, Nick and Judy strolled in their casual attire instead of their agent gear this time. Judy had just finished texting Jack, who sent his regards and wished good luck for the both of them. “He really is a caring and respectful boss. It´s almost like he´s our father”, Judy joked as she put the phone down. “Because even he sees how strong of a team we make, and wishes for our best all the time. He knows we won´t let him down, and that´s how it is”, Nick carried Judy´s luggage as they approached the local hotel, which was located near the skyscraper of Khan Industries, a notorious company located on the island. “Jack found out that one of the black market heads lives there. No information about Dr.Meow yet though”, Judy noted before going to book a room. “Well, all in time. Now I just want to have a fun little day off with you, Judy dear”, Nick smiled at her. Judy nodded in return. Using their agent IDs, Nick and Judy managed to get one of the coziest rooms in the hotel. It had everything from nice beds to a fridge, a TV with all the channels and even room service. The fox especially was loving it. “So, where to, my sweetheart?” Nick asked. “I want to see the entire city by myself…with you by my side”, Judy gave a beautiful look at him. “Somehow I knew you´d want that”, the fox winked. The two left their luggage there, and headed towards the city. Judy was excited. Not only for the shopping and the dining at Cape Suzette, but she too wanted to have a moment together with him. Because of their busy job, it had been quite a long time since their last date. It was a great day for the young couple in the city. Cape Suzette was bustling with activity, but it was not too crowded for Nick and Judy´s taste. There was enough time for the two to check the place around. The shopping galleria was even better than it was at Savannah Central, and the prices weren´t too bad either. Nick found himself nice new shades and a bottle of fine whiskey, while Judy found a nice bracelet that was shaped like a fox. Nick thought it looked gorgeous in her arm. For lunch, the two ate a couple of cheese pizzas at a local Italian restaurant, and later that evening, they went to have a fancy dinner at the nightclub Spruce Moose. The fox changed his shirt and pants into his best suit, while Judy had her purple Vera Fang dress there. It was truly the best place for both food and entertainment in the city. Several great musicians and dancers performed there. Even the famous Princess of Macadamia, Lotta Lamour was performing her famous snake dance. Jack had recommended the place for Nick and Judy beforehand, and had mentioned that he was in very good terms with the vixen, which made the agents a bit curious about it. “Looks like you´re not the only bunny with a fondness for foxes in this world”, Nick laughed as he drank his champagne after Judy had told him that. "Can´t blame him either, you foxes are fascinating creatures", Judy looked outside the window. Cape Suzette looked gorgeous at sunset, with its tropical setting and lots of planes flying in the sky. After a few hours, Nick and Judy went back to their hotel room, where they ordered some ice cream and pastries for dessert via room service. Together, they spent the rest of the night in the room together, cuddling close to each other and watching TV. “Well, being a secret agent has its benefits, when you can get nice hotel rooms like this”, the fox said after finishing his dessert. “But whatever benefits any job would have, even that wouldn´t feel as appealing without you”, Judy gazed into Nick´s eyes. The fox looked back at her, nodding. Even before they had started dating, he had worried that Judy was too career-oriented and didn´t want to date her partner, let alone a fox. But he had nothing to fear. Despite being the tough cop that she was, Judy still valued her loved ones like friends and family more than her career. She wasn´t prejudiced anymore, and over time she started to see how Nick was just like her by heart. “If it weren´t for you, I´d still be alone in the streets, hustling, stealing and getting in the trouble with the law. If there was ever a woman I´d love more than life itself, it´d be you”, Nick held her paw. “Like you, I always wanted to find love in my life. Not some buck in my hometown so that I could have kits with him, but someone that I could connect with. Someone who´d understand and care about me genuinely. Something that´d start out as the best kind of friendship, who´d then become something more. Looks like my search is over, Nick”, Judy´s heart was beating. Nick´s was too. Something was awakening inside him again. The two got out of their clothes and equipment, leaving only their undergarments on. Judy straddled on Nick´s lap, embracing his chest tightly. “So many risky choices we´ve made in our life. The start of our relationship, us joining the agency and so on. But whatever I did with you, I don´t want to take back anything. It was all worth it, considering that our life together is like this now”, Judy said. “With us holding on together, Dr. Meow won´t stand a chance. I´m ready to help you save the day, whether it was victory or defeat in front of us”, Nick looked at her as he stroked her ears. With Judy, he had become more optimistic than he had ever been before. Judy had never before more genuine and encouraging words in her life. There was nobody as supportive as Nick when it came to dangerous tasks like this. The rabbit looked amorously at him as the fox placed his hands on her cheeks, and she clasped them with her hands. Slowly moving close to each other, Nick and Judy locked into a loving kiss. “I love you”, she whispered to him as he petted her cheeks. “I love you too, my heroine”, Nick nuzzled her and kissed her feminine neck. It was like a deep breath before the plunge. Nick and Judy spent now their time as close and as intimate as possible, knowing that it would be a dangerous way for them ahead. But they knew that no matter what awaited them in their missions, the fox and the rabbit still had their love for each other. It would always give them strength to fight on, and make their lives better. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics